


Prince

by ObeyTheUnknown



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Borrower Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, G/T, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, TINY - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyTheUnknown/pseuds/ObeyTheUnknown
Summary: Human!Roman is waiting for his Prince to come and sweep him off his feet, Borrower!Virgil is mostly just confused.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by someone on tumblr !
> 
> It's got borrower!Virgil and human!Roman and was supposed to have a theme of cottagecore but im silly and left out those details skskdjwd :(
> 
> Anyways,, I hope u all enjoy ! ♡

The human bean was delusional. That was all Virgil had to say. The borrower had been living with him for long enough to know exactly what the bean was daydreaming about when he zoned out. Virgil shook his head, staring at the slight blush on Roman's cheeks as the human smiled vacantly out the window.

Virgil had originally been an outdoor borrower until he stumbled upon this conveniently built cottage in the woods. Of course, being a borrower (especially one that came from the 'wild') meant Virgil was generally uncertain of most bean terms. Most might be sad at the thought of having a less developed or advanced mind, but Virgil honestly didn't care, it's not like he was going to be talking to anyone. He was considered smart for a borrower who hadn't gotten any education.

Though, one term, for example, was the word 'Prince'. It had originally been foreign to him, yet with Roman's insistent singing and mumbling, Virgil had slowly pieced together the meaning.

He shook his head again, it didn't matter if Princes were common around here or not, they were essentially miles out. He doubted one would take the time to travel here for that bean alone.

Suddenly feeling creepy for staring too long, Virgil stood up, keeping his eyes on the bean positioned at the table by the window. The borrower made his way back down the bookshelf. He wasn't as cautious as usual, knowing when Roman got like this it was usually awhile before he snapped out of it.

"O Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" The bean mumbled. Virgil glanced back at him when he finally landed on the ground, despite not understanding the reference he knew it was incorrect. Most of the references he mumbled were.

From his view on the bookshelf, Roman had looked innocent and, dare he say it, stunning. Yet, from the ground, it was a completely different story. The way the bean loomed over him despite being seated was enough to send shivers down Virgil's spine.

Roman would not get his Prince, just as Virgil would not get his family back.

It was just the way life was-

"My Prince!"

What.

Virgil blanched, had someone actually come? Had he-

Oh. Oh no.

Spinning around, Virgil saw Roman had somehow managed to approach without alerting him, now crouching down to be closer to the borrower.

"You finally came to me! Sure, you can't really sweep me off my feet, but that's fine! I can just sweep you off yours instead!" Roman beamed, reaching for Virgil.

"No, no, no! No one will be sweeping anyone off anyone's feet-" Virgil cried, feeling the beans hand wrap around his torso. He mumbled incoherently as he attempted to pry and push at the fingers holding him.

Any moment now and he would be dead.

Anyyyy moment now...

Virgil peaked past his squinted eyes to see the bean had sat on the ground, Virgil held close to his chest as he curled up around the borrower.

There was a sniffle from above.

"W-what are you... What are you doing?" Virgil hesitantly asked, trying to crane his neck up to see Roman's face.

"I-I'm just so ha-happy that you're here!" Roman cried, a stray tear falling from his eye as he smiled down at the borrower.

"I don't understand..?"

Roman shook his head. "Me, neither. I've never cried l-like this before. Haha."

Virgil glanced back down to where he was cuddle against the enormous chest. The borrower bit his lip before hesitantly leaning forward, placing the side of his head against Roman's chest.

Virgil blinked when he physically heard the human's heart skip a beat before pulling back and looking up at Roman whos face had gone beet red.

"Prince?" Virgil asked, still not understanding. Roman didn't offer any information, instead just smiling softly and raising Virgil close to his face.

The borrower eyed the enormous mouth, hesitantly. He quickly found himself having to hold his breath to stop a giggle from escaping as Roman closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into the borrowers minuscule chest.

Virgil stared at him incredulously, positive the bean would have been purring if he could have.

"M-My names not Prince," Virgil said finally, wary of Roman's reaction, considering how much he liked the word. "Its Virgil."

He felt the beans lips curl into a smile against his vulnerable stomach.

"Prince Virgil," the bean sighed, hot breath washing over his torso as Virgil's eyes widened. It was the same dreamy sigh Roman always gave when daydreaming about his 'Prince'. Did that mean he wasn't faking? He legitimately thought Virgil was his Prince?

Tears welled up in the borrowers eyes. Despite still not quite understanding what a Prince was, Virgil had figured it was someone really important. Did that mean he was important?

Against his better judgement, Virgil closed his eyes as well. Leaning forward to wrap his arms around Roman's nose to the best of his ability.


End file.
